Written in Stone
by Alexandria Kennedy
Summary: I never wanted this to happen to me. But now it has. And not only is dealing with this hard, but...I have to deal with the fact that one person could tear my best friend and I apart. This summary is terrible,the full summary is inside of the author's note


**Author's Note: I didn't know what else to write, so…yeah Oh, and, my friend wanted me to write a slash fic, so...**

**Full Summary: As she was walking home from the Shake It Up! Chicago studio, CeCe is raped. Hiding the secret from her friends and family, her life begins to spiral downward while she turns to cutting to numb the pain. When a new girl with the same situation on her hands starts to attend CeCe and Rocky's school, CeCe thinks that there might be someone to help her.**

**However, with CeCe and Rocky struggling with their sexuality, the two find themselves falling for the new girl. When both confess their feelings for the new girl with each other, they find themselves battling each other for the girl's affection and attention.**

**Unfortunately, with CeCe's secret threatening to reveal itself, it will be hard for her to go back to her normal life. And, when the new girl offers something to both CeCe and Rocky, it is hard for them to say no. **

**Warning: Deals with cutting, rape, eating disorders, lesbian romance, and other shit like that.**

**I HAVE NO LIFE. REMEMBER THAT WHILE YOU READ THIS.**

**Pairing: CeCe/Rocky/OC…yeah, it's a love triangle**

With a sigh, I walked out of the studio. Outside, the air was cool and the sky was dark. The moonlight illuminated everything around me, though only enough so that I could see just the silhouettes of buildings and cars. As I made the walk home, I contemplated whether or not I should take the short cut to get to my house. Rocky was already at her house, most likely studying, and so she would not be with me to walk through the alleyway.

After a few minutes of contemplation, I took a sharp right and started down a dark alley. Water dripped from the end of a gutter, forming a small puddle on the ground. A rat ran by, causing me to shriek and jump in the air. I turned to run out of the alley, but something slammed into me. Before I knew it, a hand was covering my mouth and someone was keeping me pushed up against the wall of a brick building. I tried to scream, but the hand muffled my shouts.

The person had a hood covering their face, but I was able to tell that it was a man. His hand let go of my mouth, and he moved his lips to replace his hand. He kissed me roughly, and I bit my tongue to see if he would let go of me. Tears streamed down my cheeks as he lifted my skirt with one hand, slipping his other hand into my underwear. His fingers searched between my legs, and I let out a sob. A twisted smile was plastered all over his face as he stepped back and ran away. I sank to my knees, my shoulders shaking violently as I sobbed into my hands.

"Hey, CeCe, what took you so long to get home? If you had told me you were going to stay at the studio this late, I would have been able to get you. I got home five minutes ago," my mom told me. Shrugging, I closed the door to our apartment and walked straight into my room, quietly shutting my door behind me.

I flopped down on my bed, burying my head into my pillows. A familiar "hey, hey, hey" rang through my ears before someone knocked on my door. Instead of getting up or calling out, I just lay there until my door was pushed open. "CeCe?" a feminine voice said. Someone—I knew that it was Rocky—sat at the edge of my bed. "Really, CeCe, you're asleep?"

"No. I'm just really tired," I lied.

"Alright, well…I'm bored. Do you want to hang out?" Rocky asked.

"Not really."

"Oh…okay. Are you mad that I wouldn't stay behind to help you look for your phone? I really had to study, CeCe. I'm sorry. I just don't want to fail that Physics test tomorrow," she told me. I nodded.

"I'm not mad at you," I replied.

"Oh, good. Anyway…what do you think the new kid is going to be like?"

"I don't know, but I hope the new kid is a boy. And I hope he's cute," I said honestly, trying to act excited. I knew that I could not tell anyone about what happened; it was too soon to tell anyone.

"Yeah." Rocky giggled, and I did as well. "Are you sure you don't want to hang out?"

"What would we do?"

"Watch a movie."

"…which movie?" I questioned.

"Um…how about…Alice in Wonderland? The new one?"

"Okay…" I said.

The two of us settled on my bed after I changed into my pajamas. At about ten o'clock, the movie finally ended and Rocky had to go back into her apartment, leaving me alone. I tried to fall asleep, but all of the events from that day played through my head. I hated it. I wanted to scream, to run away, to do anything. It was all too much bear.

Tears spilled as the pain that I felt overflowed to a knife.

I didn't want that to happen, but it did anyway.

XXX

Yanking my sleeve down to hide my wrist, I ate my bowl of cereal and waited for Rocky to come. My window slid open and Rocky slipped inside with her usual greeting. I smiled at her with a mouthful of cereal. After I had finished eating, I grabbed my backpack and the two of us started out the door. We arrived at school ten minutes later and made our way into homeroom, taking our seats and thinking more about the new kid. Before the bell rang, a girl we had never seen before walked into the classroom. Our teacher introduced her as Avalon Belle, and had her sit in front of me. Rocky and I smiled at her as she walked over to us.

She had blonde brown, wavy-straight hair that curled slightly towards the bottom. Her hair cascaded down to the middle of her back, and was extremely pretty in my opinion. She had green brown eyes, tan skin, and was about one or two inches taller than Rocky. She wore a light green "Love Pink" shirt, dark blue jeans, and sandals.

"Hi, I'm—" I started.

"I'm Rocky!" Rocky said excitedly, smiling at Avalon and extending her arm out to shake her hand. "It's nice to meet you. This is CeCe."

Rocky's eyes sparkled with something I could not place, and the girl before us reminded me of…well, me. There was something about the way she smiled and looked at us that made me think back to the night before. She wasn't as happy as she tried to make herself seem.

I was going to figure out why.


End file.
